


A Nagging Wife

by charmed_seconds



Series: A King and His Warlock [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is put under an embarrassing enchantment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nagging Wife

“I was under an enchantment!”

“You completely embarrassed me. In front of my knights!”        

“Again, enchantment, rattled my brain.”

Arthur turned around, his narrowing on his advisor, “You’re supposed to be some almighty Sorcerer-“

            “Warlock”

            “and you can’t even throw off an enchantment!” Arthur finished.

            Merlin raised an eyebrow, “Well,  _sorry_ , I’ll read up on how-to-throw-off-a-fucking-random-enchantment right away, Sire. I’m sure there’s a chapter on it _somewhere_. You know, in all the books your father burned!”

            “I’m never going to live this down.”

            “And you think I will?” retorted Merlin, his eyes wide, “I went up in front of your knights, acting as if I was your bloody wife and kissed you on the cheek when I handed you your helmet. Which reminds me, what kind of knight goes out without his helmet, I mean, isn’t that kind of hard to miss? I mean, it sits on your head.”

            Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes as Merlin continued to rant. “Merlin…Merlin,” Sighing, he lightly cuffed the side of the warlock’s head, “ _Mer_ lin, if you continue acting as you are, you might as well be considered my wife; you’re ranting like one; that’s for sure.”

            Merlin huffed, “I am not.”

            “Yes, you are.”

            “No, I’m not. I’m acting like a concerned lover.”

            “Which sounds a lot like a nagging wife,” Arthur quickly stated, smirking, “I thought I avoided that mess; but I should’ve figured with you.”

            “Did you just call me a girl?”

            “Nope. Not at all.”

            “Sarcasm doesn’t do a King well, Sire.”

            “Who ever said I was being sarcastic?”

            Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur’s smiling face, “Prat. Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to go hide in Gaius’s chambers until this blows over.”

            “Oh, no you don’t,” Arthur said, grabbing Merlin’s wrist, “If I have to face the council, you have to as well.”

            “Arthur!”

            “Come on  _dear,_ let’s not keep the old men waiting,” Arthur said, smirking as he lightly grabbed Merlin’s elbow, the Court Sorcerer complaining the whole way down. 


End file.
